Kalos High School
by amourcats123
Summary: Serena Yvonne is the new girl at Kalos University. She never thought that she would end up falling for the star battler and the most popular boy in school, Ash Ketchum. Will Ash reciprocate? Or will it all blow up in her face? Amourshipping. Ash and Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is going to be my first AU, and as you can see it's a high school AU. This story is going to contain 3 chapters with, of course, Amourshipping. Keep in mind, Pokemon exist. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

Grace Yvonne looked down at her watch and groaned. It was already 8:30, which meant her daughter was going to be late for her first day at her new school. Grace sighed and looked over to her bird Pokemon, Fletchling. "Fletchling, can you go wake up Serena for me please?" The tiny bird Pokemon chirped and flew upstairs to wake up Serena.

Meanwhile, a young honey-blonde girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Serena, the girl in question, was going into her junior year of high school at a new school called Kalos High School. This school was the most respected high school in the region, and was a lot more prestigious than her old school, Vaniville High, before her mother had her switch.

Serena was enjoying her sleep. A lot in fact. So when she was rudely awakened from her slumber, she was not happy about it. When she learned that her sudden awakening was cause by her mother's Fletchling, she was not amused. "MOM!" she screamed. "KEEP YOUR BIRD IN CHECK!" She forced herself out of bed and changed into a black shirt tucked into a red skirt. She grabbed her pink hat and trudged downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Sorry I yelled at you mom," Serena mumbled. "It's okay. But just take an apple to go Serena," her mother chided. "You're late for school." Hearing this, Serena bolted out the door and to school. She stopped in front of the entrance and gasped. 'Wow," she thought. "It's very extravagant!" She took in the sights of the school, as she was awed by the beauty of the state of clean perfection the school seemed to be in. The marble floors were shining like they've never been walked on. The rose quartz walls were strewn with posters and bulletins, giving Serena a small glimpse of all of the activities and events going on at the school. She was completely mesmerized.

A sharp ringing snapped Serena out of her trance. The school bell. She missed first period. Looking down at her schedule, she made her way to her second class; history in Room 511 with Professor Birch. She walked in, and it was like time stopped. In front of her was a boy. But not just any boy. He was tall, tan, muscular, and lean. His raven-colored hair was messy in a stylishly effortless way. His auburn eyes sparkled while he laughed with his friends, and his smile melted Serena on the spot. To her, he was perfect.

Ash Ketchum was having a perfectly normal day. He was just laughing along with his friends when he heard a loud noise. He looked over and saw her. She was looking at him with a red blush sprouting on her cheeks. Her honey-blonde locks framed her face, drawing attention to her sparkling cerulean eyes, which were currently wide from embarrassment. She was a petite girl, and her eye for fashion was evident. To him, she was beautiful.

Misty Waterflower was fuming. Her day was going perfectly fine, her stud boyfriend had seemed to pay extra attention to her for the first part of the day. She was having a good day. Then, she walked in. The loud slam of her backpack hitting the ground caused everyone to look her way. Including her boyfriend, Ash. The look on Ash's face shocked Misty. He looked like he just won a million dollars. The minute he layer eyes on that devil girl, she knew he was in love. And Misty needed to stop it. But the girl was beautiful. And, to Misty's dismay, undoubtedly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was perfect. And Misty hated it. Misty hated her.

 **Well there's Chapter One complete! I'm going to try to post every day or every other day, but it may not work out. I'm really enjoying this fanfic so far, so tune in for the next chapter. If you have the time, leave a review. They really motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters or other stories, please feel free to let me know. I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to this story! This is Chapter 2 of my Kalos High School fic. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and I hope you like is one. As always, enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

Misty needed to do something. So she did she did the first thing that came to mind. "Ashy! Ashy! I know that it's embarrassing that the new girl just dropped all of her stuff on the ground, but that doesn't really involve us now does it?" Seeing Ash's slight shake of his head was enough for Misty. So she kept going. "Good, that's what I thought. Now come here and give your girlfriend of 2 years a kiss." Not waiting for his reply, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to her, smashing their lips together. She cast a sideways glance at Serena, and was pleased to see a look of dismay plastered on her face.

Serena was devastated. She had just potentially met the boy of her dreams, and he had a girlfriend. 'Of course he has a girlfriend, Serena,' she mentally scolded herself. 'Why wouldn't he?' Embarrassed with herself, she picked up her backpack and headed to the back, as far away from Ash as possible. This year was not looking too good for her. She groaned and put her head down on her desk, waiting for the bell to signal next period starting.

Serena was glad to finally be out of that class. Ash was constantly shooting her worried glances, and three girls, who she later learned were named May, Dawn, and Iris, gave her apologetic looks to help console her, but it only made her feel even more stupid. To make matters worse, Misty took every chance that she got to embarrass Serena further. That class was a nightmare, and she was glad to finally be rid of it.

As Serena was heading to her next class, she felt a hand grasp her arm. Alarmed, she turned around and came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see: Ash himself. "Serena," he started, but she panicked. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran. She shook her arm out of his grasp and tore down the hall with a speed she didn't know she could ever reach. When she reached her next class, she took the first seat she could find, eager to get this class over with so she could go home.

"Welcome to PE, your Pokemon Event class," her teacher, Professor Oak greeted. "In this class, you will be choosing the Pokemon path by which you want to take. The options are battling and performing. Once you choose your path, you will get a pamphlet explaining the concept of your choice. Try to find three oh her people who have chosen the same path as you. It's good to have friends who share common interests. Ready... go!"

Serena didn't need to think twice before heading to the performing table. As she walked past the battling table, she couldn't help but over hear some conversations that we're going on. One conversation caught her interest. It was between about 15 girls. "I don't know whether I should do battling or performing. Performing sounds more fun, but if I do battling, I might get to meet Ash Ketchum! He's so hot!" All she could hear offer that was the sound of high pitched squealing. "Wow," she said to herself. "He must be popular." "The most popular guy in school actually," stated a voice from behind her. Surprised, she turned around and saw May, Dawn, and Iris. "Hey you guys," Serena said cheerfully. "Are you guys doing performing?" The three girls nodded. (A/N: I know Iris is a battler, just not in this story) "Well we can all be a group!" Dawn exclaimed. It turned out that they all had the same schedule, so they all linked arms and headed to their next class of the day.

Serena sighed with relief when the final bell rang, signaling she could go home. She got up out of her chair to leave, when her teacher came up to her to tell her to go to Principal Sycamore's office. She nodded her head and made her way to his office. It turned out that he just had a couple of new student forms he needed to give her, and then she was on her way. She didn't make it far though, for her arm was grabbed for the second time that day, and was pulled aside to the Pokemon battlefield.

"Okay what's the big idea," she practically screamed. "pulling me aside like that? God that scared me so much! Who do you think yo-" she stopped. She was so caught up in her angry rant that she didn't realize who had pulled her aside. It was Ash. "Look Serena," he started. She tried to run away again, but Ash was expecting it. He kept a steady hold on her arm and made sure she couldn't run away. "Look at me Serena," he said firmly. She hesitantly looked at him and saw worry and something else she couldn't quite place. He closed his eyes, sighed, and continued. "We need to talk."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if it's a little late, school is killing me. Also, for all you Pokeshippers out there, I'm sorry I've made Misty so mean. It just kinda fits into the storyline, and I'm sorry if it offends anyone. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, which is the final one. Thank you for reading, and as always, leave a review or a suggestion if you have the time, they really motivate me to keep writing and give me ideas to help keep you readers satisfied. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys I'm not dead! I am so so so so so sorry for the delay. School has been killing me and I lost my entire save file so I had to write this chapter over again. Now I would just like to address something. I received a review from someone regarding the negative aspects of my story. Now I'm all for constructive criticism, but please, if you don't like something I'm writing about, don't click on the story. If you have different views on Amourshipping, don't click on my story. I respect that you like other shippings, just please. Read other stories and don't go spreading negativity to other authors just because they don't share your same views. But of course, if you still do decided that you want to leave a very negative comment, it will be removed the moment I see it. Thank you! ~amourcats**

 **Now onto the story!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

"No Ash. We don't need to talk. I have nothing to say to you," Serena disagreed. "Wait! Please. I really need to say this. Just let me speak," Ash pleaded, still holding onto her arm. Serena sighed, but nodded ever so slightly. Ash took a deep breath, and started. "Look Serena, I know what you might think-" "NO YOU DON'T!" Serena screamed. Ash looked slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, and accidentally loosed his grip on Serena's arm. Seeing that it was her moment to leave, Serena fully shook his hand off her arm an fled. As her figure disappeared from his sight, Ash sighed and ran a hand through his spiky raven hair. "God damn. This is going to be much harder than I originally thought," he muttered to himself.

Months passed, and it was all the same for Ash. Every day Ash would try to talk to Serena, every day she would do everything in her power to avoid him. Even her friends got in on it. If he could somehow finally get Serena alone without her leaving, her friends would just swoop in and take her away. And Ash was getting tired of it. He knew he needed to do something about it. He was coming up with a plan when he heard yelling coming from the courtyard. Recognizing the voice, he started sprinting, knowing he needed to intervene right away. As he neared the courtyard, he could hear everything clearly. "Stop intervening in my life Misty!" a voice he knew as Serena screamed. "I can intervene when it has to do with MY boyfriend! You keep trying to steal him away from me and I do NOT like it!" Misty shot back. "What the hell Misty?! Ash broke up with you 3 months ago! Stop acting like he's still yours. This is his decision now. Not yours, not mine, not Alexa's. Ash's. So you just need to back off and stop hurting other people!" Alexa, Dawn's blonde girlfriend nodded her affirmation to Serena's statement. Misty growled and started to walk off. But, before she left, she turned around and smacked Serena right across the face. Hard. With that, Misty turned and stalked off.

Serena placed a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were wet with unfallen tears, but she refused to cry. That's when Ash came walking in. He kneeled down next to her, and whispered in her ear, "Don't give up 'till it's over!" Serena looked at him slowly as he stood up. Staring at his outstretched hand, she started to cry. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder as he pet her hair and whispered words of sentiment softly into her ear. Serena looked up at his tanned face and time seemed to just stop. In that moment, all that mattered was Ash and Serena. No Misty, no school, no drama, just Ash and Serena. They both started to lean into each other. Their faces were just inches apart when the spell broke for Serena and reality came crashing down on her. She shook her head and blinked rapidly before she took her hands off his chest. "What's wrong?" Ash inquired. "No no no no. I can't do this... I really can't do this," Serena muttered. 'Nope,' thought Ash. 'Not this time.' Ash ran toward Serena and stepped in front of her. Seeing this, Serena rolled her eyes and tried to go around him. But before she could, he placed an arm around her waist, stopping Serena in her tracks.

"Ash let me go," Serena said, exasperation clear in her voice. "No. Not until I do this. Then you can see how much you really mean to me." With that, Ash pulled her to him and planted his lips firmly on hers. Serena squealed with surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. When they broke away, they looked into each others eyes, bright amber meeting watery cerulean. "I like you Serena. A lot. And I want this relationship to happen. I am so sorry about the last few months, but I really want to be with you. Please give me a chance," Ash pleaded with her. Serena smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "Of course Ash." Ash breathed a sigh of relief and closed the small space between the two of them. They shared a loving embrace, then walked hand in hand to the forest. As they were walking, Ash felt a rustling in his bag. Serena looked at him in confusion as he reached into his bag and pulled out a hatching Pokemon egg. From the egg came a baby Eevee. Eevee opened its eyes and took in the sight of the two teens. "Eevee ee?" it questioned. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Serena?" "Yes Ash?" Ash took an unused Poke Ball out of his bag and gave it to her. "I'd like to give this Eevee to you to help you start out your performing career. Hold out the Poke Ball to it." Serena held out the Poke Ball to the confused Pokemon. Eevee stuck out its paw to the Poke Ball and in it went. The ball wiggled once, twice, and then three times. Serena let Eevee out of its Poke Ball, and trainer, performer, and Pokemon set off into the woods.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! It feels great to finally be done. I'm surprised by how long it took, but my next story I am going to try so much harder to post regularly. It was very fun and I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading, and as always, leave a review or a suggestion if you have the time. They really motivate me to keep writing and give me ideas to keep you readers satisfied. See you later!**


End file.
